Uchiha Sasuke não pode casar
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Sasuke decide casar aos 21 mas, no dia do casamento, todos parecem encontrar uma razão contra! Naruto e Kiba matam o músico, as fangirls tentam sabotar e Itachi faz uma visita, entre outras coisas.
1. Rapto e Homicídio

**Sumário:** Sasuke decide casar aos 21 anos mas, no dia do casamento, todos parecem encontrar uma razão contra! Naruto e Kiba matam o músico, as fangirls tentam sabotar e Itachi decide fazer uma visita, entre outras coisas. (casais por definir, leiam nota no final da fic)

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence … infelizmente.

**Guia: **

- normal – discurso regular  
**- **_itálico no meio da fala normal – _palavra dita com outra entoação  
_- itálico aparte – _pensamento  
- letras maiúsculas na fala – grito  
- palavra não acabada com -- na frente – discurso interrompido  
- **negrito **– televisão, algum outro média ou celular 

**Nota:**Sasuke voltou para Konoha com 16 anos, Sai e membros da Hebi aparecem. A Akatsuki continua feliz e contente perdida no outro lado do mundo…  
Essa fic já foi postada anteriormente, mas retirei depois por mudar de ideias em relação ao casais.

* * *

**- - UCHIHA SASUKE NÃO PODE CASAR - -**

**Capítulo 1**** – Rapto e Homicídio**

Era um dia normal ---

- AHHHHHHHH! – Hem, era um dia normal em …

- AHHHHHHHH! – Okay, não era um dia normal em Konoha já que este era o dia do casamento de Uchiha Sasuke! O grande herdeiro dos Uchiha, encontrava-se agora numa das salas ao lado da igreja, se preparando para a união que ia ocorrer dali a três horas… com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

- AHHHHHH! – Naruto gritava e esperneava ao lado do Uchiha, enquanto o segundo mandava ramen pela janela. – Como é que você foi capaz? – O loiro falou, olhando o ramen derramado do outro lado da janela.

- Naruto, você já almoçou. Se continua comendo aquele ramen todo vai acabar no hospital! – O envolvido cruzou os braços.

- E quando é que eu, o grande hokage, acabei no hospital depois de comer ramen? – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Três vezes … essa semana. – Naruto murmurou qualquer coisa.

- Porquê que nós temos que estar bem vestidos tão cedo?

- Porque você é o padrinho e eu o noivo, temos que dar os últimos retoques daqui a dez minutos. – Sasuke falou e olhou Naruto. – E eu já estou pronto. – Ele se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, vendo um jogo de xadrez. – Despache-se.

- Pfff … certo. – silêncio. - Uhg! – Naruto tentou refazer o laço à volta do seu pescoço pela oitava fez naquele dia. - Me relembre porquê que nós não vamos usar kimonos?

- Porque a Ino fez questão que fosse um casamento tipicamente europeu… - Sasuke respondeu.

- E quem é que mandou você escolhê-la como madrinha? – Naruto continuava lutando contra o maldito do laço. Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Goste ou não, ela é boa a organizar eventos.

- Sim… - murmura. – Se você não lhe der limite de orçamento. – Mas Sasuke escutou.

- Eu sou o herdeiro, lembra? Os meus pais reservaram dinheiro para o meu casamento. – Pensa por momentos. - E além disso tenho o do Itachi.

- Pff … alguém acreditou que esse daí ia casar? – Olha o espelho. - Haha! – O loiro sorriu, orgulhoso de ter conseguido fazer o laço. Se vira para Sasuke.

- Como estou? – O outro continua encarando a televisão.

- Ótimo. Todas as mulheres querem estar com você e todos os homens querem ser como você. – O hokage colocou as mãos nas ancas.

- Sasuke, pelo menos pode olhar antes de responder. – Sasuke se virou ligeiramente, e voltou a encarar a televisão.

- Eu estava correcto. Todos os homens vão querer estar com você. – Naruto ia responder mas foi interrompido por uma leve batida na porta, atrás dele. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou um ninja desconhecido.

- E você é … ? – O ninja mostrou-lhe um cartão.

- O mú-músico … Ho-hokage-sama. – Ele gaguejou, fazendo uma vénia e olhando o chão. Naruto olhou o cartão e virou-se para Sasuke.

- Nós precisamos de cartões? – O noivo encolheu os ombros.

- A Ino fez questão na máxima segurança. – aponta mesa. – O seu está ali. – Naruto pega o cartão.

- Hey, eu estou bonito nessa foto.

- Des-desculpe, pode me indicar o-o caminho para a igreja? – Naruto aproveitou o momento e saiu sorrateiramente para comprar ramen.

- O Naruto pode --- - olha em volta e suspira. – Quando ele voltar ele o guia até lá. – O músico assentiu e se sentou num canto. Alguém abriu a porta.

- YO! – Kiba falou, entrando e fazendo uma dancinha. – Tsk, que cara é essa noivão? – Sasuke olhou-o, ficando em silêncio por uns momentos.

- Ow, é uma e meia da tarde. Você já está pedrado. – Kiba ignorou-o e tirou os óculos de sol. – Onde está o Akamaru?

- Hm, comprometido e ocupado. – encolhe os ombros. - Nervoso?

- Não. – Sasuke falou, seguindo-o com o olhar até ao sofá.

- Antes de tudo, você tem que pensar em nada … ficar calmo, relaxado … - Se deita no sofá. – A vida é rosa e tudo é perfeito. – coloca uma almofada e depois as mãos atrás da cabeça e cruza as pernas. – Não pode desesperar nem agir espontaneamente, sem nada violento … - Sasuke se aproxima dele e rouba a almofada, atirando-o do sofá.

- E isto vem do homem que atirou um sapato a um pato. – Kiba ajoelhou-se depressa e levantou o braço.

- Chama-se a isso, 'proteger a sanduíche'! – Sasuke apontou a saída.

- Veja se a igreja está bonita ou assim. - Kiba foi embora, derrotado.

- Eu vou --- - Sasuke fecha a porta na cara dele. – HEY!

- Sasuke! – Alguém falou bem alto, abrindo a porta, violentamente. Sasuke se virou e encarou Tenten.

- Tenten, nunca pensei que a ia ver antes do casamento. - Se aproxima levanta e Tenten o abraça. Eles tinham se tornado bons amigos desde que Sasuke tinha voltado para a vila.

- Você está lindo! E a noiva também … – Ele sorriu melancolicamente e olhou o chão. Tenten sorriu de volta. – Não precisa ficar nervoso, vai correr tudo bem.

- Hn …

- Pronto para o dia mais importante da sua vida? – Um homem de cabelos longos falou, abrindo a porta, com uma menina pequena do seu lado. Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Nem por isso.

- Padrinho! – A menina sorriu e abraçou a perna de Sasuke, que a pegou no colo.

- Wow, você cresceu. – Ela corou e sorriu.

- Baka, você me viu ontem!

- Eu tenho má memória, Emi. – Ela riu meigamente e abraçou-o de novo.

- Emi-chan, não mate o seu padrinho por asfixia antes que ele tenha a cerimónia de suicídio. – Neji falou, sorrindo para Sasuke, maleficamente.

- Ha … você pode falar, com a sua experiência de 3 anos. – Sasuke respondeu na mesma moeda. O outro encolheu os ombros.

- Tradições idiotas dos Hyuuga…casar aos 18. – Tenten tirou a sua filha de Sasuke que estava virando roxo do abraço.

- Calma meu pequeno prodígio. – Emi cruzou os braços e amuou. Tenten sorriu e tocou os longos cabelos negros da menina. – Você tem que se comportar bem para entregar as alianças. – A menina sorriu e assentiu, correndo para o pai e saindo enquanto acenava para o padrinho.

- Boa sorte Sasuke-chan! Não se preocupe, a poligamia não tem penas muito pesadas! – Sasuke riu enquanto Neji brigava com a sua filha por falar aquilo. Tenten virou-se para ele.

- O preço de ter mais um prodígio na família. – Ajeita o laço de Sasuke e coloca uma flor no bolso dele. – Não se preocupe, você está perfeito. – sorri. – Eu volto na hora do casamento. – Tenten saiu e Sasuke encarou o espelho e se lembrou de tudo o que ela tinha falado. - Eu estou calmo. Você consegue fazer isso. Você consegue. – Nesse momento, alguém abriu a porta violentamente.

- SASUKE! Oh, meu Deus! Eu nunca vi tanta gente junta na minha vida, tem filas de gente lá fora! Televisão, rádio, tudo para ver você, o herdeiro! E dizem que quase todas as pessoas das vilas inteiras estão aqui, veja! – Naruto pegou o comando, ligando a televisão que não o joguinho de xadrez calmante de Sasuke, mostrando montes de jornalistas fazendo um especial à porta de igreja.

- **Sejam bem vindos à edição especial 'Uchiha'! Vamos em direto para o local onde o casamento de 200 convidados vai ocorrer. São esperados muitos outros que deverão ficar de fora, observando esse momento!**

- Naruto, eu realmente devia expulsar você daqui, sabia? – Sasuke parou para ouvir o número de convidados. – DUZENTOS? A INO ESTÁ DOIDA?

- Uh, Sasuke … isso são só os seus amigos mais próximos. – O noivo olhou-o, quase desesperado.

- Eu mal conheço 200 pessoas! – O loiro pega a lista.

- Hm, diz aqui que você conhece parte deles … a outra é da noiva e a outra é cortesia. – Sasuke tentou falar mas nada saiu. – Hey, É o casamento do século sabia?

- Pelos vistos é o ÚNICO casamento no século! – Sasuke se voltou e notou que o músico mórbido ainda lá estava. – Naruto, leve-o para a igreja. Eu preciso de um momento para me acalmar. E de água com açúcar, muita água com açúcar …

- Uh, okay.

* * *

**Na igreja …**

- E ali tem o órgão. – Naruto falou. Apontando o instrumento.

- Hey! – Kiba falou, se levantando de um banco. – Naruto!

- Kiba! – Naruto sorriu e acenou-lhe, apontando o músico. – Esse é o …

- Hisashi. – O músico fez um leve vénia.

- Sim, isso.

- Hisashi só? – Kiba perguntou, colocando-se na frente deles. O homem assentiu.

- Eu perdi o meu segundo nome na guerra. – Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Perdem-se nomes também? – Kiba pensou por momentos.

- Você ganhou um nome. – Naruto olhou-o.

- Ganhei?

- Sim! Kyuubi-chan! – O loiro riu.

- HA! Eles acharam esse daí bem assustador.

- Eh, estranho … Você agora domina o bichinho bem facilmente. – Ninguém notou que os olhos do músico pareciam muito assustados enquanto o homem tinha flashbacks de cenas de guerra.

- Quanta gente mudou de ideias depois de você virar hokage?

- Bom, antes todo o mundo tinha medo disso.

- Yeah, a mínima coisa era assustador.

- Só um BOO! – O músico se assusta e cai no chão. – E ninguém --- Hey, o quê que lhe aconteceu? – Kiba tira uma flor de um jarro e espicaça o homem na bochecha.

- Nha, eu acho que ele está morto. – Naruto fica surpreso.

- Sério? – Se encosta ao coração do homem. - Eh … Kiba … eu acho que ele está mesmo morto. – Silêncio.

- Você consegue pensar em algum plano que não envolva morte ou exilo?

* * *

**Com Sasuke…**

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – Alguém falou, num tom sinistro, atrás de Sasuke.

- Ah, Sai. – Sai sorriu levemente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ter certeza que você sabia o que estava fazendo. – Sorri de forma assustadora. – O Naruto-kun disse que os bons amigos fazem isso. – Sasuke começou a suar.

- UH, certo …

- Ele também me informou que 'Casamento' é latim para 'prisão'. – Sasuke cerrou os punhos.

- E 'Naruto' é latim para 'dor de cabeça'. – Nesse momento alguém abriu a porta.

- SASUKE! SASUKE! Aconteceu uma tragédia!

- Faltam 3 horas para o casamento. É cedo demais para você ter feito alguma imbecilidade. – Sasuke cruzou os braços e olhou Naruto.

- Eu matei o músico. – Silêncio.

- ... Perfeito. – Os três vão até a igreja, encontrando Kiba do lado do corpo. - Está um corpo no meio da igreja. Naruto, porquê que está um corpo no meio da igreja?

- Uh, porque--- - Sasuke colocou uma mão na frente dele.

- Eu não quero saber. Livre-se dele e arranje outro músico. – Sai pacificamente, seguido de Sai (A/n: scoff). Silêncio. Kiba olha Naruto.

- E se o cobrirmos de flores? – Pensam por momentos.

- Okay, eu escondo o corpo, você encontra um músico! – Sasuke voltava pacificamente para o quarto ao lado da igreja quando …

- Sasuke! – Chouji falou, recuperando o folgo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O padre desapareceu! – Sasuke parecia estupefacto.

- O QUÊ? – Chouji tremeu.

- Eu ia buscá-lo como Ino tinha pedido mas ele não estava no ponto de encontro. Essa senhora disse que viu um homem leva-lo. – Empurra uma senhora para Sasuke-kun. -

- Descreva-o, por favor. – O noivo falou, tentando manter a calma.

- Vestido de preto, com gola estranha com um bocadinho branco.

- Uh, o raptor, não o padre.

- Ow, haha. Me perdoe. Era uma menina. – Chouji e Sasuke se entreolharam.

- Fangirls.

- Ótimo. – respira fundo. – Chouji, não existem mais padres por aí?

- Não … nós não somos cristãos sabe?

- Okay. Então … quem mais pode celebrar casamentos? – Sai interveio.

- Segundo a lei, apenas o Hokage ou um juiz superior ordenado por ele nesse ano, pode celebrar. – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quem é esse juiz? – Sai sorriu.

* * *

**NOTA:** Eu realmente não sei que casais colocar na fic. O único definido é NejiTenten.  
Deixo resto ao vosso critério, podem ser casais yaoi (SasuNaru e afins) ou não (SasuHina, SasuSaku …).

**PS:** podem escolher a noiva também x)


	2. O pior pesadelo económico

**Introdução:** Podem continuar a sugerir casais, eu vou atender a TODOS os pedidos e fazer no mínimo hints. SasuSaku está ganhando por enquanto x) MAS, isso pode vir a mudar até ao final da fic; eu adoro fazer mudanças inesperadas nas fics xD  
Só para lembrar, para aqueles que não gostam desse casal, que esta fic é mais centrada no humor, divirtam-se e ignorem o romance x3  
E a Sakura vai sofrer ... huahuaha :K -coff- ... ou não.

**Pontuações:** SasuSaku - 7, todos os outros casais 1 e SasuNaru 2.

**AVISO:** Se você é como eu e não gosta de partes que tocam demasiado no romance, tome cuidado com esse capítulo, eu tendo a exagerar ou a colocar pouco :3

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS:3  
**(amo vocês -o-)

**

* * *

**

**- - UCHIHA SASUKE NÃO PODE CASAR - - **

**Capítulo 2 - O pior pesadelo económico**

- É o Gai-sensei. – Sai falou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Sasuke abriu a boca mas não disse nada, Chouji recapitulou.

- Então … ou é o Naruto ou o Gai? – O outro assentiu.

- O Naruto é o padrinho. – Sasuke falou, firmemente. – Além disso, ele não podia realizar uma missa nem que a vida dele dependesse disso.

- Bom … talvez a Tsunade-sama, como ela foi hokage … - Sasuke parou Sai antes.

- Eu não quero alguém que passa aquela quantidade de tempo com o Jiraya, a fazer nada no meu casamento. – Chouji começou a tremer.

- Oh, não … sem padre, nós estamos perdidos! PERDIDOS OUVIU? – abana Sai. - P-E-R-D-I-D-O-S! – começa a correr em círculos. Sasuke e Sai se entreolham. – Tenham calma, nós conseguimos resolver! – pega Sasuke pelos os ombros. – Você está ficando histérico Sasuke, se controle! – abana. Sasuke parou-o.

- Eu estou calmo. Perder o padre não é a pior coisa do mundo. O Gai consegue… - pensa. - Desde que esteja sobe medicação.

- SASUKE-KUN! – Alguém gritou, entrando e abraçando-o.

- Uh, Karin … - olha em volta, fazendo-a largá-lo. – Cadê os outros dois? – Karin encolhe os ombros.

- Então, quer fugir? – Sasuke cruzou os braços mas não disse nada. – Pronto … pronto.

- Karin, se quer ser útil, ajude quem precisa. – Karin murmurou.

- A noiva …

* * *

**Com Naruto…**

- AHAH! Perfeito. – Naruto falou, orgulhoso, enquanto limpava a mãos na toalha do altar. Olha Kiba chegando.

- Kiba! Olhe o ótimo esconderijo que eu encontrei! – Aponta para debaixo da mesa, onde se conseguem ver os pés do homem.

- Uh … okay, assim as pessoas pensam que é um padre muito alto sentado. – Naruto pensou por momentos.

- O Sasuke vai adorar!

- Eu tenho certeza que não. – Sasuke falou, de braços cruzados, na entrada.

- HU? Porque não? É perfeito. – O noivo olhou-o de lado.

- Sasuke, eu corri a vila inteira … e ninguém sabe tocar órgão! – Kiba falou, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Uh-oh. – Naruto tentou escapar mas …

- Naruto … - Sasuke falou, assustadoramente simpático.

- Eu não sei tocar órgão! – O hokage falou, adivinhando.

- Então eu aconselho você a ficar muito bom, muito depressa. – Sai lentamente. – E tire esse corpo daí. – Naruto suspirou.

- Ah, se pelo menos a Hinata estivesse aqui … tocando uma daquelas músicas calmantes que ela toca no piano.

- O quê? – Sasuke parou depressa e o olhou.

- Você sabe ---

- Não é isso baka! A Hinata sabe tocar piano?

- Sim desde ---

- ENTÃO ELA SABE TOCAR O ORGÃO! – Silêncio …

- OWWW! Você tem razão! – Sasuke respira fundo.

– Okay, esconda o corpo e depois procure-a. E Kiba, encontre Gai e traga-o para aqui, porque nós não temos padre, precisamos dele!

- Onde que se esconde um corpo. – olha o céu. – Me ajude Deus! – olha candelabro. – Deus, você é um génio!

* * *

**Com Ino …**

- Bom, gente, é assim que isto vai funcionar. – Ino falou bem alto para todo o mundo a ouvir, especialmente os guardas. – As fangirls não entram. – uma menina falou no meio da multidão.

- Como você vai saber que são fangirls?

- São as únicas vestidas para um funeral.

- Oww … - a multidão falou em coro e praticamente metade eram fangirls.

- Jornalistas e abutres têm que esperar. É proibido qualquer arma, entretimento ou ramen! Isso distrai o hokage …

- Heh … - Kankuro riu, no meio da multidão.

- Como vocês são umas … wow … cinco mil pessoas vamos ter uma coisa em conta: duzentas entram, o resto aguarda e aplaude. Começamos com Suna. – fala para os guardas e vê Gaara entrando. – Gaara! Querido! – acena. – Você conseguiu vir! – Gaara encolheu os ombros e entrou. – Hm, e sempre com o mesmo humor. - olha guardas. – Volto logo, cuidem de tudo.

- Sim senhora. - Temari e Kankuro seguiam atrás e foram parados pelo guarda.

- Desculpe senhora, mas não pode ter armas. – Temari olhou o cinto do vestido que tinha uma shuriken. Ela o olhou com raiva, enquanto tirava o cinto.

- Você percebe que isso estraga parte do meu vestido?

- Por mim pode tirá-lo. – O guarda falou, sorrindo a Temari. Kankuro riu, recebendo um olhar da irmã. Ele mudou logo de expressão, olhando severamente o guarda.

- Como se atreve?

* * *

**Com Naruto …**

- Irrepreensível. – Naruto falou, orgulhoso, olhando o cadáver.

- Você pendurou alguém no candelabro? – Gaara falou, sem qualquer emoção.

- GAARA! – O loiro falou, alegre.

- Hn … - olha cadáver de novo. – Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia Naruto.

- É uma ótima ideia! Até já! – Sai correndo.

* * *

**Com a multidão…**

- Hey gente! – O hokage falou, alegremente, olhando os representantes de Suna.

- Naruto! Graças a Deus. Diga a esse imbecil para sair da minha frente. – Temari falou, apontando o guarda. Kankuro acenou levemente.

- Hey, como você é capaz de não os deixar entrar? – O guarda encolheu os ombros. – Deixe-os entrar!

- Desculpe, hokage-sama, mas a Ino-sama fez questão de não aceitarmos ordens suas. Especialmente as que são relativas a ramen. – O loiro parecia chocado.

- Como se eu fosse pedir isso a alguém. – olha empregado ao lado dele. – Me traga ramen para acalmar os meus nervos. – Os outros se entreolharam. O que foi?

- Tudo bem. – O guarda suspirou, derrotado, deixando-os entrar enquanto Temari sorria, orgulhosa.

- Olhem o hokage! – Vários jornalistas falaram ao mesmo tempo, ignorando avisos e correndo para Naruto.

- Eu … - endireita laço. – sou um Deus. – O hokage falou para si mesmo, preparando-se para responder às perguntas.

- É verdade que foi a você, hokage-sama, que Uchiha Sasuke falou em primeiro lugar do seu casamento? – Naruto ficou boquiaberto. Sasuke ainda conseguia roubar atenção, mesmo com o posto que ele tinha.

- Eh … sim … - Os jornalistas entusiasmaram-se.

- Como foi que ele lhe entregou a notícia? – Um outro falou.

- Uh… - O loiro pensou por momentos.

* * *

_**Flashback…  
10 meses antes…**_

- E depois eu tiro-lhe o ramen das mãos, ele ficou furioso! – Naruto falava, muito entusiasmado, enquanto Sasuke almoçava calmamente. – Foi espetacular! Não acha?

- Eu vou casar. – Sasuke falou, do nada, continuando o seu almoço. Naruto sentou-se.

- Uh, okay … Foi a minha historia que o levou a essa conclusão? – O outro tirou a sua atenção do prato.

- Não. – Ele falou, naturalmente.

- Então …? – O loiro incitou-o a continuar enquanto Sasuke encolhia os ombros.

- Uma espécie de crise de meia idade. – O outro assentiu lentamente.

- Uhuh… - pausa. – Você tem 20 anos.

- Precisamente. – O loiro continuou a assentir e a pensar.

- Isso é uma daquelas coisas que eu nunca vou compreender, não é?

_**End Flashback…**_

_

* * *

_

- Podemos dizer que foi… original. – sorri e encolhe os ombros. – Faz parte do sangue Uchiha! Paranóicos e vaidosos. – Os jornalistas riram e foram embora. Um deles ficou para trás e se aproximou dele.

- Hokage-sama, acha que consegue me arranjar uma entrevista privada com o Uchiha-san? – O hokage parecia chocado.

- Uh, eu não acho boa ideia. – O jornalista ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Porquê?

- Porque a última pessoa que entrevistou o Sasuke … - pausa. - ... não acabou muito bem.

- Onde é que essa pessoa está?

- No cemitério. – trauma.

- Oww … - pausa. – Deixa pra lá. – vai embora.

- Agora … - olha horas. – OH MEU DEUS, AINDA NÃO ACHEI A HINATA!

* * *

**Com a noiva …**

- Você está …

- Linda … - Gai e Lee falaram, respetivamente. Sakura corou e olhou o chão.

- Obrigada…- O vestido era branco com pequenas flores rosa e uma cauda média. A parte de cima era um corpete que combinava perfeitamente com o colar de ouro branco com uma na forma de coração.

O véu que estava na mesa, era branco e muito comprido, com uma tiara de diamantes.

- É bom que seja. Vocês sabem que eu fiz questão de fazer desse, o casamento mais caro de sempre? – Ino falou, orgulhosa, enquanto endireitava o vestido da noiva. Lee olhou o colar e depois a tiara.

- Dá para notar. – Ino pegou a cara dele e praticamente jogou-o contra o vestido.

- Está vendo esses brilhantes? Tudo pequenos diamantes! Esse vestido custa mais do que o que você vai ganhar em doze gerações. – aponta colar. – Esse foi o presente de noivado, nada de anel porque ele é romântico demais. É o colar mais caro do mundo! PERCEBEU? – Lee estremeceu e assentiu. – ótimo. Agora filme o que quiser. – Lee pegou a câmara.

- Devia ser eu a ter essa linda noiva. – suspira. (A/n: Pensem em Sakura bem mais 'evoluida' … não Tsunade-evoluida, mais Hinata-evoluida n.n')

- Ah, Lee… você vai encontrar ---

- Não fale! – Ino interrompeu-a rapidamente. – Não quer estragar essa linda maqueagem. Ow, as flores chegaram.

- Bom, isso é que eu chamo um esforço. – Sakura se virou e encontrou Tenten.

- Tenten! – Sorri e Tenten se inclina para abraçá-la. Ouve-se um grito ao longe.

- Não a abrace! Quer amarrotar o vestido? – Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha mas não disse nada. Sakura sussurrou.

- Tenten, me salve! Se eu oiço mais alguma ordem, eu me atiro da janela! – Tenten sorriu para a amiga, tocando nos seus cabelos longos para distração.

- Uh… - Sakura ajudou-a.

- O quê que faria a Ino se calar? – A outra mulher encolheu os ombros.

- Um porsche deve resultar. – Sakura colocou as mãos nas ancas.

- SAKURA! MÃOS FORA DO VESTIDO. – A noiva respirou fundo.

- Sim, Ino. – suspira. - Isso está mais dentro do orçamento do Sasuke e não do meu.

- Okay, então diga que ela está a sufocá-la. Ela vai entender. – Ouve-se um grito à distância, do novo.

- Você chama a isso um ramo? NEM UM RAMO SE VOCÊS SABEM FAZER? – Tenten e Sakura fecharam os olhos com o estrondo. A noiva olhou Tenten.

- E de repente um porsche parece uma pechincha. – A outra riu.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar da sugestão. – Hinata chegou, segurando um par de sapatos.

- Sakura-chan, aqui tem. – Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigada Hinata. - Ela calçou os sapatos e respirou fundo. - No lugar de dar esse dinheiro todo à Ino para planear o casamento, devíamos ter dado aos pobres.

- Você acha que eles conseguiam planear o casamento? – Lee falou, quebrando a conversa. As meninas se entreolharam.

- Se fosse para votar na organização desse casamento, eu votava nos pobres. Menos stress. – As mulheres riram mas Sakura parou de repente.

- Oh, não … - As outras duas a olharam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hinata perguntou.

- Os meus votos! Eu esqueci dos votos na casa do Sasuke! – Hinata e Tenten se entreolham.

- Não se preocupe querida, nós vamos buscá-los. Temos tempo. – Hinata assentiu.

- Eu vou buscá-los! – Sai correndo. A noiva respirou fundo.

- Isso é um mau presságio? – Tenten sorriu e acariciou o cabelo dela.

- Vai correr tudo bem… o Sasuke vai casar com você nem que seja a última coisa que ele faça na vida! – Riram juntas.

- Sakura … - Lee murmurou por detrás delas. – Você sabe o que está fazendo? – Sakura olhou-o, desconfiada.

- O quê?

- Eu quero dizer que você não deve estar segura. – Ele continuava filmando e Sakura continuava sem perceber.

- Porquê?

- Você pode sempre pensar duas vezes. Toda a pressão e uma prisão para o resto da vida, não é todos os dias sabe? E depois você vai ser uma máquina de fazer bebés é … - Sakura parecia indignada enquanto Tenten ria, o mais silenciosamente possível.

- Eu tenho ideias, imaginação, personalidade! Não sou uma máquina de nada! Eu não sou nenhum troféu! – Ela quase gritou, revoltada. Depois ouviu-se a voz de alguém.

- Troféu? Que tipo de concurso o Sasuke ganhou no inferno? – Todos viraram-se e encontraram Karin. – Quando eu soube que o Sasuke-kun ia casar sempre pensei que fosse com alguém mais … digno. – Sakura cruzou os braços.

- SAKURA, BRAÇOS! – E descruzou.

- Não tem que ficar ciumenta porque eu consegui o que você está morrendo para ter. – Lee pensou por momentos.

- Bom, na verdade ela ainda pode ---

- Lee! Vaia com o Gai-sensei fazer qualquer coisa que não me stress. – Ele encolheu os ombros e pegou o jornal.

- Karin, porquê que você não tem o vestido de dama de honor? – Tenten falou, olhando-a.

- Não usaria esse vestido nem morta! – Aponta vestido de Tenten.

- Você precisava de ficar morta seis meses para caber nele. – Ino falou, passando ao lado delas com flores. - Tenten e Karin falavam enquanto Sakura olhava o espelho, tentando se acalmar.

- Seis letras para 'medo'. – Lee leu, mordendo o lápis.

- Receio. – Sakura sussurrou para si mesma.

- Terror. – Gai falou, enquanto substituía Lee na filmagem.

- Seis letras para 'compromisso'. – Lee falou, de novo.

- Prisão. – Ela voltou a falar para si mesma.

- Acordo. – Karin falou, enquanto limava as unhas, pouco interessada.

- Hm … seis letras para 'perdido'.

- Sasuke. – Sakura repetiu, quase chorando.

- Sumido. – Tenten respondeu, ajudando Ino com os ramos, e saindo enquanto acenava a Sakura que nem ligou.

- E outras seis letras para 'hesitação'.

- Porquê que você continua dizendo 'seis letras'? – Karin falou, olhando-o de lado.

- Sakura. – Ela falou o seu nome ao se olhar no espelho.

- Dúvida. – Última gota …

- CHEGA! Parem esses jogos de palavras irritantes. – Lee e Gai se entreolham. Karin ri.

– Querida, está se preocupando porquê? Provavelmente você só quer dizer 'sim' à fortuna dele! – A noiva se levantou, indignada.

- Oh, claro! Porque eu planeie todo o assassinato da família dele com o Itachi para podermos herdar a fortuna. Simplesmente porque eu sou uma vadia sem escrúpulos nenhuns! Ow, espere! Você é a vadia sem quaisquer escrúpulos! – Karin se irritou.

- Olhe aqui querida, eu não ---

- Hey, gente… - Lee puxou-as, filmando tudo. – Você tem que se acalmar … você ficou com o Sasuke no final não foi? – Sakura respirou fundo e assentiu. – E você … bom, você não ficou com ninguém mas, hey! Perder acontece. – Karin olhou-o, indignada, enquanto Sakura ria, satisfeita.

- Não é acerca de ganhar ou perder. – Karin estava incrivelmente vermelha.

- E quem diz isso? O perdedor. – Lee falou, quase sendo atacado por Karin, mas alguém interrompeu-os.

- Hey gente. Viram o Gai-sensei? – Kiba falou, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto interrompia a conversa.

- Aqui! – Gai sorriu e aproximou-se.

- Ótimo. Isso deve ser a única coisa que se revelou fácil hoje. – Kiba ia sair mas Sakura parou-o.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kiba parecia atrapalhado.

- Q-quê? Nãoooo! – Sakura colocou as mãos nas ancas e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Kiba … - Kiba fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos.

- Não vale a pena me pressionar, eu não vou dizer que eu vim chamar o Gai-sensei para fazer o casamento porque o padre desapareceu misteriosamente. – Sakura quase mudou de cor.

- O padre desapareceu? – Karin falou, bem feliz mas escondendo no tom de voz.

- Como você descobriu? – Kiba olhou-a.

- Oh, não … - Sakura falou, sentando-se.

- OWWW… eu disse isso em voz alta? – Kiba recapitulou.

- E o casamento? – Sakura sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe, pode contar comigo! – Gai falou, pegando Kiba. – EM FRENTE! – corre. Lee continuava a filmar a noiva.

- Lee, tire essa coisa daqui! – Sakura quase gritou.

- Se não filmo você, filmo quem?

- Eu não sei! Siga o Sasuke até ele bater em alguém ou alguma coisa… não deve tardar muito se ele estiver como eu. – Lee assentiu e saiu. Sakura respirou fundo. – Onde está o Kakashi-sensei?

* * *

**Com Kakashi …**

Toca despertador.

- Uh? Onde …? – olha horas. – AH! Falta só meia hora! – Se levanta depressa e pára. - Espere. O quê que eu estou fazendo? Tenho meia hora! – deita de novo.

* * *

**Voltando …**

- Alguém viu a ---- Naruto parou de repente, olhando Sakura e ficando em silêncio por momentos, enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. – Quer casar comigo? – Sakura ignorou-o.

- Naruto! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O loiro acordou do transe.

- Uh? Não. – Tenten riu, maleficamente.

- Está olhando alguma coisa?

- O corpo da Sakura. – O loiro respondeu, naturalmente. Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar. – Hey, todo o mundo lhe presta atenção por isso.

- Só porque um homem presta atenção a mim não quer dizer que seja pelo meu corpo! – Ela falou, indignada.

- OH DEUS, CRESCA! – Naruto falou, gozando da cara dela.

- É por isso que você me dá atenção? – A noiva falou, muito chocada.

- CLARO! ... que não. – pausa. - Claro que não. Você tem uma mente muito bonita.

- Personalidade. – Tenten falou.

- Sim, isso. – Naruto olhou em volta. - Cadê a Hinata?

- Ela… bom … - Sakura pausou por momentos. – Eu esqueci dos meus votos e ela foi pegá-los à casa do Sasuke.

- Ow, okay. – pausa. – AHHHHH! ELA SAÍU? Eu preciso de encontrá-la! – Tenten sorriu.

- Calma, ela deve estar por lá ainda. – Naruto parou.

- Sim, certo … tchau! – volta atrás. – Você é a noiva mais linda que eu alguma vez vi!

- sai de novo.

- Obrigado… - Sakura falou, olhando-o de forma estranha. – Ele é doido.

* * *

**Na casa de Sasuke …**

Naruto ligou a Sasuke para pedir instruções para entrar na casa.

- Mas porquê que ela foi na minha casa? – Sasuke falou, achando estranho.

- Eu que sei? – O loiro não tinha uma boa memória.

- A janela da cozinha está aberta. – Sasuke falou, normalmente. Naruto olhou o celular.

- Você deixa a sua casa aberta?

- Não é como se alguém tivesse coragem de roubar alguma coisa da casa do capitão da ANBU.

- Hm … entrei! – Naruto falou, muito satisfeito e aproximando-se de uma pequena estatueta, curioso.

- E não toque em nada! – Sasuke falou, adivinhando.

- Ow, eu esqueci, tudo nessa casa vale mais do que a minha casa! – Naruto falou, sarcástico.

- Excepto, você. – Sasuke apontou serenamente.

- Eu não sou barato! – O loiro gritou, indignado, para o celular.

- Grátis ...o que seja. – Ele falou, pouco interessado. – Se despache!

- Uh, Sasuke … eu não sinto chakra nenhum aqui. – Sasuke respirou fundo e ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

- Sasuke-kun! Como está? – Sasuke olhou Hinata e depois falou para o celular.

- Volte. – desliga. Olha Hinata.

- Oi Hinata. O seu namorado doido disse que você sabia tocar órgão. – Hinata sorriu e assentiu. – Pode tocar no casamento? O músico teve um … acidente.

- Claro Sasuke-kun! Será um prazer. – Sasuke sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado. – Nesse momento, uma menina entrou correndo.

- Sasuke-kun! Case comigo! – Ela gritou se atirando nele.

- Primeiro… - afasta-a. – Eu não a conheço, segundo … eu vou casar mas não com você.

- Bom, eu nunca pensei que teria que chegar a esse ponto. – Sasuke e Hinata se entreolharam enquanto a menina pegava uma jarra. – Se você casar eu parto essa jarra.

- Uhg … - Sasuke estremeceu enquanto Hinata o olhava.

- A jarra é sua?

- Era do meu pai. A Ino trouxe uma parte da mobília para eu me sentir em casa.

- Oww … - Hinata falou enquanto a menina os ignorava.

- Não parta o meu coração.

- Não parta a minha jarra.

- Não parta o meu coração e eu não terei razão para partir a sua jarra. – Nesse momento, alguém abriu a porta e fangirl ficou presa por detrás dela.

- Che…ga…mos… - Kiba falou, se jogando na cadeira mais próxima. Gai, por seu lado, continuava energético e Lee também.

- OW, meu caro Sasuke! O noivo da flor, o fogo da vela, o sorriso do palhaço, a lua da noite, o sol do ---

- Okay, okay. Eu já percebi. – aponta armário. – Pode vestir-se ali. E depressa, faltam cinco minutos, nós vamos andando. – Hinata, Chouji e Sai, saíram. Lee parou e olhou Sasuke.

- Boa sorte na prisão! – Sasuke o olhou de lado, Lee transpirou. - Mas o casamento é bom! – pensa por momentos. - Err! Você pode acarinhar a sua mulher todos os anos, mês por mês, dia por dia... até ao fim da sua vida patética.

- Waw. Você transborda romance. Como é possível você não ser comprometido? – O noivo falou, sarcástico.

- Sniff, não precisa ser cruel. – Lee foi chorar para igreja.

- Você precisa de um passatempo. – O outro saiu, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos, o segundo ia sair mas…

- Sasuke, espere! – Sasuke encarou-o.

- Isto não pode esperar para _depois _do casamento? – o loiro fez beicinho.

- Oh, claro. Eu aguento até depois do seu tãooo importante casamento. – Ele falou, sarcástico e amuando. Sasuke respirou fundo.

- O quê que foi Naruto?

- Eu guardei uma coisa especial para festa. – Coloca óculos de sol. – Observe. – Naruto dançou um pouquinho e depois parou, sentado no chão e olhando o noivo para um comentário.

- Isso … é dançar. – Sasuke arriscou afirmar, tentando conter o riso, o desespero e o tom sarcástico ao mesmo tempo. Mas claro, sendo um Uchiha, manteve a imparcialidade no tom de voz.

- Uh ... sim ...? – O dançarino falou, hesitante, enquanto se erguia do chão.

- Então, quando eu espirro estou cantando? – O outro perguntou.

- Sasuke! – O loiro fez beicinho, de novo. – Não tem que ser cruel! É especial para a Hinata … no final, eu peço-a em casamento! – Sasuke recapitulou.

- Pedir em casamento num casamento … pouco original?

- Pfff … é nada. – Ele cruzou os braços. – Eu ia pedir no dia de anos dela mas …

- Naruto, desembuche. Caso não tenha notado eu tenho que casar.

- A HINATA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! – Ele gritou no ouvido de Sasuke, que se encolheu com dor. - Mas não diga a ninguém! Ela não quer que as pessoas saibam ainda ...

- Claro que não quer! 'Eu vou ter um filho do maior idiota de Konoha' quem quereria isso reconhecido pela vila inteira? – Naruto olhou-o de lado. Sasuke sorriu, quase carinhosamente. – Parabéns idiota. Quando é que você soube?

- Uh, bem, ontem …

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Naruto e Hinata estavam preparando os presentes para o casamento do dia seguinte, quando Hinata parou de repente e olhou o seu namorado.

- Nós devíamos casar. – O loiro piscou os olhos e depois riu.

- Ah! Engraçadinha.

- Não, sério. Nós devíamos casar. – Naruto riu de novo.

- Sim, sei... Agora você vai dizer que está brincando. – Hinata suspirou.

- Não, agora eu vou dizer que estou grávida.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

- Tenho a certeza que ela vai ficar muito surpreendida com o pedido. – Sasuke falou, sarcasticamente, quando Naruto acabou de contar a história. Depois suspirou. - Esperemos que a criança degenere … - Naruto ia brigar mas parou depressa. 

- O que é degenerar? – O noivo suspirou de novo e saiu. – Sasuke! Não me vire as costas!

- Desculpe, sou demasiado 'vaidoso e paranóico' para lhe prestar atenção. – o loiro parou.

- Você ouviu?

- Não. Eu e todo o planeta. Você falou em direto para a televisão, baka.

- Owww … - Sasuke e Naruto saíram, encontrando Ino pelo caminho, enquanto ela ajeitava o fato do pai.

- Papai, se você precisar de ajuda o Shika é ótimo desfazendo nós! – Ela falou enquanto o pai tentava, sem sucesso, mudar a gravata.

- E botões, e saias, e fechos, entre outras coisas. – vê Sasuke e Naruto chegarem. – Ow! O noivo e o padrinho, nervosos? – Sasuke ia responder mas Ino se virou e encarou-o.

- AHHH! – Ino gritou e atirou um murro contra Sasuke, mas ele se baixou e acertou em Naruto.

- AUUU! – O loiro tocou o seu nariz.

- Filhinha! – O pai de Ino gritou, agarrando-a.

- Você está doida? – Sasuke falou, olhando o seu padrinho.

- Não, você é que está perto demais da noiva!

- Essa é a entrada! Eu não posso saltar da janela! – Sasuke quase gritou, ficando frustrado.

- Eu vou buscar gelo para essa ferida. – Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam.

- Au, ela deve estar mesmo nervosa …au … - entram na igreja com o pai dela.

* * *

**Com a noiva…**

- Eu estou calma, eu estou calma … ONDE É QUE O KAKASHI SE METEU? – Sakura gritava frustrada, andando para trás e para a frente. Tenten sorriu e olhou Neji que tinha a pequena Emi do seu lado.

- Emi, pegue o seu ramo. – Tenten falou, vendo que estava quase na hora.

- Eu não vou levar isso! Eu sou uma ninja, não uma menina de flores! – A mãe dela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você vai acompanhar o casamento, quer queira quer não. – Emi cruzou os braços. Tenten olhou a sua filha e depois Neji, pasma. - Neji! Diga à sua filha para se comportar! – O homem respirou fundo e olhou Emi.

- Você tem que fazer o que a mamãe diz. – Ela olhou-o, desconfiada.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu também tenho. – Ele murmurou.

- Estou atrasado? – Alguém falou, chegando.

- KAKASHI! – Sakura gritou. – Estava vendo que você nem vinha! – Kakashi começou a suar.

- Uh, eu me perdi no caminho da vida e afins … heh. – Tenten endireitou o laço dele e colocou uma flor no bolso.

- Eu já ouvi essa desculpa quando tinha 12 anos! – Sakura falou.

- Você está muito bonita. – Ela corou.

- Obrigada. – pausa. – NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO! – Neji levantou-se.

- Eu vou ver como está o noivo.

* * *

**Na igreja …**

- Chouji, porquê que você está chorando? – Kiba falou, erguendo a sobrancelha ao homem que estava sentado na fila da frente, limpando lágrimas.

- Os casamentos … sniff … me fazem… sniff … chorar! BUAAA! – Chouji continuou, se assoando.

- Uh, o casamento nem começou. – Kiba apontou.

- Mas a entrada dos convidados é emocionante.

- Uh … okay. – Sasuke estava de pé, já no seu lugar, falando com Naruto, Neji se aproximou.

- Uchiha.

- Hyuuga. – Sasuke e Neji se cumprimentaram enquanto Naruto amuava por falta de atenção.

- Boa sorte.

- Alguma dica de última hora?

- Fuja.

- Hm … - Neji e Sasuke riram e se abraçaram.

- Não se preocupe, vai correr bem. – Neji falou, saindo e acenando.

- Eu assim espero. – O loiro olhou-o de lado.

- Você não me abraçou! – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu vou abraçá-lo duzentas vezes para fotos. Não vamos enjoar desde já.

- Owww … - Nesse momento, um homem baixo se aproximou deles. Naruto começou a suar enquanto olhava Sasuke, que permanecia muito calmo.

- A-Ah! Haruno-san! – O pai de Sakura olhou-o, ergueu uma sobrancelha e virou-se para Sasuke.

- Uchiha.

- Haruno-san. – Sasuke falou, educadamente.

- Vamo-nos poupar aos discursos. Eu só quero ver você três vezes por ano, se tanto. No Natal, na Páscoa e no dia do aniversário da minha filha. – Sasuke nem se dignou a responder, o homem continuou. – E se eu o vejo com alguma outra rapariga é bom que você tome veneno antes que eu o encontre. – Sasuke continuou calado. – Ótimo. – Logo que o homem virou as costas Sasuke bateu com o punho na mesa.

- É impressionante como um homem daquele tamanho e com cabelo rosa se pode achar tão intimidante.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Actualização da fic de 10+ em 10+ reviews -  
**(assim as pessoas não se queixam que eu atualizo muito depressa...)


	3. Que comece o casamento!

**Introdução:** APESAR de não ter alcançado os 10 reviews no último capítulo (que eu juntei ao 2º), eu decidi colocar esse capítulo... porque já o tinha feito anteriormente. e.e'  
Notei que cada vez menos pessoas estão lendo essa fic -sniff-, não sei se vou colocá-la em hitaus e criar uma yaoi para os fans de SasuNaru! (que eu quero tantooo criar x3).

**Pontuações:** Todo o mundo já sabe...

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS:3  
**(apesar de estarem a diminuir drasticamente ;---;)

* * *

**- - UCHIHA SASUKE NÃO PODE CASAR - - **

**Capítulo 3 - Que comece o casamento**

- Noivo! Yuh-uh! – Tsunade falou, se aproximando do Uchiha e desgrenhando-o. Sasuke colocou o seu precioso cabelo no lugar enquanto olhava a ex-hokage de lado. A mulher olhou Naruto. – Ah, e você.

- AH! VOCÊ? – o loiro repetiu. - Pelo menos eu sou hokage sua velha----

- Hey! – Sasuke interrompeu-os, olhando Tsunade, enquanto procurava mudar de assunto. – Não a vejo a algum tempo, pensei que não viria. – A hokage esqueceu-se completamente de Naruto e sorriu-lhe, sentindo-se lisonjeada.

- Finalmente arranjei tempo!

- Porquê? Os casinos estão fechados aos sábados? – Naruto falou, sorrindo.

- Ora seu grande! – Sasuke agarrou-a antes que ela pudesse aniquilar o hokage.

- Desculpe Tsunade, mas eu preciso dele hoje. – A ex-hokage lançou um último olhar a Naruto e sorriu a Sasuke, desejando-lhe boa sorte.

- Hey Sasuke! – Kiba falou, correndo ao encontro deles enquanto arrastava Shino ao seu lado. – O Shino queria lhe dizer alguma coisa. – Todos olham Shino que permanecia calado. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolham. – Shinooo…

- Hm … - O homem dos insetos falou... ou mais, grunhiu. Kiba atingiu-o no ombro.

- Você prometeu que ia ser simpático! – Kiba gritou, apontando um dedo na frente dele. Shino afastou a mão do melhor amigo e olhou-o.

- Não, eu prometi que ia tentar. Isso mal é uma promessa. – E depois foi embora, se sentando.

- Hehe, desculpem! – Kiba sorriu, envergonhado. – Boa sorte Sasuke! – Ele gritou enquanto se sentava.

- Porquê que todo o mundo me deseja boa sorte? – Sasuke falou, confuso.

- Uh … eu vou fingir que não sei a resposta. – O noivo olhou-o de lado enquanto Naruto se distraía de novo. O loiro tocou freneticamente no braço de Sasuke que o olhou, cansado. – O que foi agora?

- Adivinhe quem está aqui? O meu pai! – Naruto falou, entusiasmado enquanto apontava uma das cadeiras na frente deles.

- Lúcifer finalmente se lembrou de você? – O Uchiha falou, pouco interessado.

- NÃO! O Iruka! – Ele falou, indignado e preparando-se para gritar o nome do "pai" dele.

- Nem pense. – Sasuke falou, colocando a sua mão na frente da boca do padrinho. – Você já deu escândalo hoje, mais que suficiente para duas vidas. E aliás… - Olha relógio e os convidados todos sentados e prontos. – Está na hora.

* * *

**Com Sakura…**

- É hora de entrar? – Sakura falou, enquanto Kakashi espiava pela porta.

- Wow ... essa é a maior reunião de alcoólicos anónimos que eu alguma vez vi. – A mulher de cabelos rosa bateu na cabeça dele.

- Não fale assim do meu casamento! – O sensei encolheu os ombros e foi pegar uma bebida. - E NÃO FIQUE BÊBADO! Eu não quero entrar na igreja e ir até o altar aos zig-zags! - Lee entrou e entregou o bouquet a Sakura.

- Obrigada Lee. – A mulher de cabelos rosa agradeceu, enquanto Lee a ignorava, olhando para outras partes do corpo dela, que o corpete fazia sobressair.

- Uh ... uh... – Ele gaguejou, Sakura notou e lhe deu um tapa.

- A minha cara é cá em cima. – Lee fugiu rapidamente enquanto Tenten se aproximava da noiva.

- Está na hora Sakura … - Tenten falou, sorrindo para a noiva e apontando a porta que ia dar ao corredor, no qual os convidados esperavam, entusiasticamente.

- O QUÊ? Q-quer dizer, não é um bocadinho cedo? – A noiva gaguejou, andando para trás enquanto Tenten dava passos para a frente.

- Querida … - se aproxima do ouvido de Sakura e ri. – Boa sorte!

- O q-quê? – Sakura foi brutamente empurrada para o meio do corredor da enorme igreja, todo o mundo a olhando e Hinata começou a tocar. – Hehe … - Sakura sorriu, envergonhada, abriu a porta discretamente e voltou a entrar. – VOCÊ ESTÁ DOIDA? – Tenten riu de novo enquanto Kakashi se levantava.

- Podemos ir! – O sensei pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para o corredor de novo.

- Quê-ê? Eu, eu não---! – Todo o mundo a estava olhando de novo em silêncio. Kakashi conseguiu arrastar a noiva petrificada uns cinco metros antes de ela acordar e começar a correr para trás de novo.

- Ah, de novo não … - O homem com a máscara falou, enquanto o noivo e o padrinho se entreolhavam.

- Eu, eu não … você já viu a quantidade de gente que está ali? – Sakura gritou a Tenten, apontando a porta.

- Pense que valerá a pena.

- Nu-hu! – A noiva abraçou o bouquet e se afastou da amiga. Kakashi suspirou e tocou a testa.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

- O quê-ê? – O sensei aproximou-se de Sakura e tirou-a sobre o ombro. – KAKASHI, ME PONHA NO CHÃO NESSE INSTANTE!

- Não me parece… - Kakashi entrou de novo e todo o mundo voltou a olhá-los. – Desculpem o atraso. – O homem falou, sorrindo, enquanto todos encaravam a noiva atirada por cima do ombro dele. Kakashi fez sinal e Hinata começou a tocar. Ele correu até à frente ao som de uma marcha nupcial muito acelerada. – Aqui tem. – O homem falou enquanto colocava Sakura ao lado do noivo boquiaberto. – Não precisa agradecer, Sasuke. - O noivo nem conseguiu responder enquanto ajudava Sakura a colocar o vestido direito. - A minha entrada não foi surpreendente? – Kakashi falou, orgulhoso, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Iruka.

- Surpreendente é o fato de o Sasuke não o ter matado ainda. – O outro respondeu, enquanto toda a igreja os olhava.

- Hem … - Gai quebrou o momento e toda a gente o olhou. – Caros amigos, colegas, ninjas, fangirls e gente que não tem nada melhor para fazer, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destas duas almas ---

- PAREM! – todo o mundo se virou e encarou Ino, recuperando o fôlego e com um saco de gelo na mão, para a ferida de Naruto. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto Sakura piscava os olhos vezes sem conta, não percebendo o que se passava. A mulher loira colocou as mãos nas ancas.

– Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive vocês iam começar o casamento sem mim? – depois olharam Shika ao lado dela. Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto bocejava.

- Não perguntem. – Todo o mundo continuou em silêncio e Sakura respirou de alívio.

- Hunf! – Ela desfilou pelo corredor até chegar a uma das cadeiras na frente. – Shika… - aponta cadeira.

- Só um homem com QI de um porco e coragem de um herói se atreveria a puxar a sua cadeira. – Ouviu-se um risinho ecoar pela igreja. Ino olhou em volta, fazendo-os calar.

- Você vai pagar por isso seu … arg! – Senta-se e cruza os braços.

- Hem … - Gai continuou como se nada fosse. - Uchiha Sasuke e a garota de cabelos rosa aqui. – Sakura olhou Gai de lado, que a ignorou e respirou fundo. – Agora falemos do Lee.

- O quê? – Sasuke e Sakura falaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Kiba e Naruto riam num canto e Lee olhava o professor, muito orgulhoso.

- O Lee, o maior anjo de todos os tempos, devem fundamentar a vossa vida nessa alma caridosa que vos guiará para todo o sempre. – tira algo do bolso. - Tenho aqui um poema --- - Sasuke pega o poema e queima-o.

- Quantas vezes você já celebrou um casamento na sua vida? – Gai olhou-o e depois começou a contar pelos dedos.

- Bom, vejamos … um, quatro, cinco, oito … AHAH! Nenhuma. – Todos olharam Gai, chocados. – O que foi? – aponta Biblía. – Esse livrinho daqui é muito útil no que toca a instruções. – Sasuke respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos, mas antes de conseguir falar alguém interrompeu-o.

- Detenham-se! – Uma menina gritou, saltando do meio dos convidados e apontando uma kunai ao seu coração, todos a olharam, surpreendidos.

– Se vocês se casarem, eu me mato! – Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Essas meninas estão cada vez mais doidas. Saia. – Sasuke ia expulsá-la de lá pelas suas próprias mãos mas Hinata parou-o.

- Tenha calma Sasuke-kun, é só uma menina. – Vira-se para ela. – O que o Sasuke está tentando dizer ... é que você exagerou um pouquinho.

- Não, o que eu estou tentando dizer é: saia. – Ele repetiu, apontando a porta de novo. Hinata ignorou-o.

- Querida, você não ama o Sasuke-kun. – Aproxima-se dela.

- Amo sim! – Ela quase gritou, segura. Hinata sorriu-lhe.

- Lembre-se de ouvir o seu coração.

- O meu coração me diz que devo voltar para amar o Sasuke.

- Isso não é o seu coração falando! – Hinata falou, rapidamente. A menina olhou-a severamente.

- É sim! – Hinata colocou as mãos nas ancas.

- Nesse caso… - se aproxima dela muito rapidamente e lhe tira a kunai. – Você vai ter que sair. – sorri. – Quem sabe você não encontra o seu príncipe encantado lá fora? – a menina sai chorando e Hinata sorri para Sasuke. – Podem continuar.

- Uh, okay … - Sasuke murmurou, olhando-a. Gai continuou pensando.

- Hm, eu acho que agora é suposto alguém vir ler qualquer coisa. – Todos os convidados ergueram uma sobrancelha enquanto o "padre" escolhia uma passagem aleatoriamente. – Ahah! Adão e Eva! – olha o público. – Quem quer ler? – Jyraia levantou-se logo, achando os nomes muito interessantes.

- Hem … - começa a ler. – "Deus perguntou-lhe mais: Quem te mostrou que estavas nu? Comeste da árvore de que te ordenei que não comesses? Ao que respondeu o homem: A mulher que me deste por companheira deu-me a árvore, e eu comi.**" **– Pára de repente. – Hey! Eu pensava que a nudez ia ser feminina! – Sakura o olhou, escandalizada.

- Cale a boca seu velho pervertido! – Jyraia olhou Sakura.

– Oh meu Deus! Essa mulher vai controlá-lo Sasuke! – Os noivos se entreolharam.

- O quê?

- Pare Sasuke! – Jyraira falou, largando o livro e correndo para o lado de Sasuke. Tsunade olhou o seu companheiro, confusa, olhando Shizune depois.

- Nem olhe para mim, eu teria achado estranho era se ele não fizesse nada humilhante.

* * *

**Enquanto isso … **

- Hey, Itachi! O casamento do seu irmãozinho está dando na televisão. – Kisame falou.

- Hn? Em que canal? – Itachi falou, sentando-se ao lado dele. O homem-tubarão mudou de canal várias vezes.

- Em … uh, bem … todos.

- Ele fez isso sem me avisar?! Porquê?

- Porque você é uma pessoa amável e gentil, que aceita muito bem as mudanças. – Kisame falou, sarcástico. O outro o ignorou.

- Okay, nós vamos a esse casamento. – Ele levantou-se e seguiu para a porta.

- Você não vai chegar a um casamento sem um presente! – Kisame falou, muito escandalizado.

- Oh Deus. – Itachi falou, colocando a mão na testa. – O quê que vem aí …

- De quê que o Sasuke gosta? – O tubarão falou, muito excitado.

- Hm ... – Itachi pensou por momentos.

- De chocolates?

- Não. – Nenhum Uchiha gostava de coisas doces.

- De meninas? – Kisame falou, sorrindo com um olhar travesso e pervertido. Itachi olhou Kisame de uma forma estranha.

- Sim, oferecer uma menina no dia do casamento dele. – Ele falou, sarcástico. - A noiva vai adorar. – O outro encolheu os ombros.

- Podíamos arranjar um menino para ela.

- Eu duvido. – Kisame respirou fundo.

- De quê que ele gosta? – Itachi pensou de novo.

- Ele gosta de... err ... bem, ele gosta de mim e... de fogo. – Kisame sorriu …

* * *

**Voltando ao casamento…**

- Jyraia? – Ele falou, confuso.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Sakura olhou-o, chocada.

- Jyraia! O quê que você está fazendo? – Kakashi levantou-se.

- Se me perdoam, eu acho que também concordo. – A noiva olhou-o, completamente traumatizada. Jyraia ignorou-a e olhou Sasuke.

- Veja o que está fazendo menino! Você está perdendo o melhor da vida! Você ainda nem dormiu com as 50 mulheres que devia ter dormido! – Pausa, Sasuke sorri maleficamente mas não diz nada. Kakashi e Jyraia se entreolharam, boquiabertos. - Oh meu Deus, você dormiu com as 50 mulheres que devia ter dormido! – Todas as pessoas na sala soltam o 'OHH!' Muito chocadas. Temari sorriu e sussurrou a Gaara.

- Eu disse que esse casamento ia ser interessante. – Enquanto isso, todos olhavam Sasuke, muito surpresos. Especialmente Sakura.

- Eu nem estava na vila. – Sasuke falou, em sua defesa. – Eu não fiz nada disso desde que comecei a namorar você, Sakura. – A noiva continuava olhando, mas não disse nada. Naruto gaguejou e conseguiu falar depois de segundos.

- Você esteve fora quatro anos!

- Exatamente. – Kakashi e Jyraia se entreolharam de novo e encolheram os ombros.

- Bom, nesse caso… continue! – Sentaram-se ambos e Sasuke olhou Sakura.

- Então…? – A noiva olhou-o de lado.

- Pelo menos isso diminui a possibilidade de traição. – sussurra. – Se você me humilha hoje à noite pela inexperiência você nem quer imaginar o que lhe vai acontecer. – Sasuke riu e voltou-se para Gai, dizendo-lhe para continuar.

- Hm, bom … continuando a leitura … "(…)Não comerás dela; maldita é a terra por tua causa; em fadiga comerás dela todos os dias da tua vida para sempre, e sempre, e sempre" – vira a página. – "E sempre, e sempre…" - Sasuke parou-o.

- Acho que todo o mundo já percebeu a ideia.

- Ow, okay. – Gai pousou o livro. – E agora … o quê que vem? – Todos riram baixinho.

- Gai … - Sasuke murmurou com um tom homicida.

- Ah, sei, sei! Alianças! – Ele falou, entusiasmado.

- ISSO É NO FINAL, IDIOTA! – Ino e Sasuke gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Shika se encolheu com o barulho vindo do seu lado.

- OH, EU NEM SEI CELEBRAR UMA MISSA! – Gai gritou, dramaticamente. - Eu tenho vergonha que Deus me tenha feito homem!

- Aposto que Deus não está muito contente também. – Sasuke murmurou, enquanto tentava se manter calmo. Gai recuperou rapidamente e pensou por momentos de novo.

- Hm, então falemos do casal! Quando eu conheci essas nobres crianças a Sakura não conseguia matar nem um esquilo! Bom, ela não consegue ainda … mas consegue ressuscitar um esquilo! – Sakura olhou-o, chocada. Gai nem notou e o público riu baixinho de novo. – E o Sasuke era tão emo que nem emo explica. Isso passou depois de ele matar o Itachi … ow, espere. Você ainda não matou o Itachi! – Sasuke preparava-se para atingir Gai quando …

**Continua ...**


	4. Isso não é bem uma missa

**Introdução:** Alcançou 10 reviews! E só mesmo os dez ... (não contam os outros 6 que foram dos capítulos que juntei x3)  
Esse deve ser o penúltimo capítulo n.n  
Especial agradecimento a **Shiroi-chan** pelo review fantástico e grande -o-  
E obrigado « também a todo o mundo que colocou a parte que gostaram mais, mi gosta desse tipo de reviews n.n

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS:3  
**(que voltaram a aumentar, hehe n---n)

* * *

**- - UCHIHA SASUKE NÃO PODE CASAR - - **

**Capítulo 4 - Isso não é bem uma missa...**

As portas abriram de relance causando um enorme estrondo contra as paredes, deixando um vento leve entrar... Uma entrada dramática digna de um verdadeiro Uchiha. (A/n: Imaginem os filmes o.o)

- Falando no diabo … - Sasuke sussurrou enquanto Sakura se escondia atrás dele.

- Cessem esse casamento! - Todo mundo ficou em silêncio… silêncio … e mais silêncio… Até que se ouviu um 'coff' ecoar pela igreja. Itachi cruzou os braços. – Onde foram os bons velhos temos em que vocês gritavam e entravam em pânico? – Kisame entrou ao lado dele, segurando um cesto de presentes.

- Yo! – Ele cumprimentou todo o mundo. Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Tsk … já percebi porquê que você abandonou esse lugar. Bando de _snobs_.

- Cale-se Kisame. Está estragando a minha grande entrada. – olha Sasuke. – E você otouto? Não vai sair gritando atrás de mim enquanto se faz de vítima? – O irmão dele cruzou os braços.

- O quê que você está fazendo aqui? – As pessoas todas o olharam.

- Porquê que você não me convidou? – Olharam Itachi …

- Porque eu tinha medo que você dissesse que sim. – Olharam Sasuke.

- Bom, se você me tivesse convidado eu não viria. – E Itachi de novo.

- Mas como não convidei você veio … irónico? – Itachi ignorou-o.

- Você não pode casar! - Sasuke nem se dignou a mandá-lo calar.

- E porquê ...?

- Porque você gosta é de mim! Se lembra? – O noivo quase caiu de frustração.

- Eu tinha seis anos! Antes de você matar todo o clã! – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mantendo o seu ar superior e impassível.

- Pfff ... sensível.

- UHG! Sabe que mais? Chega! – Todas as pessoas o olharam e soltaram um 'OHH', enquanto as fangirls estavam muito entusiasmadas. Sakura olhou-o, assustada. – Podem se sentar onde quiserem mas fiquem calados! – A noiva suspirou de alívio, enquanto as fangirls grunhiam, desiludidas. Os membros da Akatsuki se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros, se sentando no meio da plateia.

- Com licença, com licença … - Kisame ia falando enquanto passava pelo meio. – Hey, eu não matei o seu pai? – Ele falou, olhando um homem qualquer.

- Kisame, esse não é um encontro social. – Itachi falou, severamente.

- Ow, okay. – olha homem. – Prazer revê-lo. – Sasuke respirou fundo e se virou para Gai.

- Continue. – Gai limpou a garganta.

- Hem … Naturalmente, devemos falar do padrinho também. – todo o mundo olhou Naruto. – Esse nobre hokage que trouxe honra e glória a Konoha. – Naruto sorriu largamente, orgulhoso. – E que aumentou os impostos, e duplicou as missões, e irritou outras vilas e --- - Naruto parou-o, indignado.

- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA QUE KONOHA TENHA TANTOS PROBLEMAS!

- Obviamente, o negócio não tem corrido bem desde que você decidiu trabalhar.

- Ora seu --- - O loiro ia ao encontro de Gai, quando alguém o agarrou pelo colarinho.

- Não torne esse casamento pior do que já é. – Sakura falou.

- Sim, Sakura-chan. – O hokage falou, voltando ao seu lugar.

- Sasuke, a sua noiva é pouco educada. – Sasuke tremeu de ódio e olhou o dono da voz.

- Posso saber porquê que você acha isso, _aniki_? – o noivo falou, cada palavra pingava ódio.

- Ela magoou os sentimentos do Naruto-kun. – Ele sorriu para Naruto, que corou intensamente. Sasuke olhou um e depois outro, falando depois.

- Nem.pense. – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E porque não? Pensei que você ia casar com a rosinha aí. – O Uchiha falou, apontando Sakura.

- Isso não quer dizer que você se possa aproximar do Naruto.

- Oww … sinto-me chocado por esse egoísmo Sasuke. Ou devo dizer, ciúme? – Sasuke olhou Itachi cheio de raiva.

- Você sempre quis o que eu tinha! – O outro ergueu a sobrancelha de novo.

- Eu acho que você está nos confundindo? – Sasuke ia falar mas Tsunade colocou a mão na frente dele.

- Eu estou certa que vocês deviam ter essa discussão. Mas não aqui, agora ou nesta idade. – murmura. – Ainda chego atrasada ao jogo de poker se isso continua assim. – grita. - E você! –Tsunade apontou Gai, que se encolheu. – Mude de tema.

- Errr … okay, mudemos de assunto. Que tal … a Ino! – Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam, enquanto Ino soltava risinhos de alegria e agredia Shikamaru para ele prestar atenção. Shika tornou-se consciente do que se passava à sua volta.

- Hm ... um casamento. Como será que eu cheguei aqui? – A mulher loira olhou-o de lado.

- Preste atenção!

- Essa linda moça, que conseguiu organizar esse maravilhoso casamento. – Ino sorriu de novo, muito lisonjeada. – E que já namorou metade da população de Konoha. – Ela olhou-o, chocada. – E isso porque não conseguiu o amor da vida dela e ainda organizou o casamento dele com a sua maior rival!

- Isto vai de mal a pior… - O noivo falou enquanto massajava levemente a sua testa. Ino se levantou, irada.

- EU NÃO PRECISO DE NENHUM DELES PORQUE EU TENHO… - pensa por momentos. – O Shikamaru! – Todas as cabeças se viraram para Shika que olhou Ino.

- Tão problemática … - Ino ignorou-o e continuou.

- Nós … err … bem, namoramos! É isso! – Shikamaru olhou Ino, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Silêncio…

- HAHAHAHA! – Toda a igreja começou a rir incontrolavelmente… excepto Sasuke e Gaara… eles são demasiado importantes para fazerem isso. Ino olhou maqueavelicamente para todos eles. Gai parou de rir e limpou uma lágrima.

- Ow, não era uma piada? – A loira olhou o ex-companheiro de equipe.

– Não é verdade Shika? – Ela falou, enquanto o olhava severamente.

- Uh … parece que sim. – Todo o mundo caiu no silêncio de novo.

- Bom, continuando … - Sasuke esmurrou a mesa.

- Isso é um casamento! Não um jogo de comentários!

- Mas eu tenho que dizer como as pessoas se relacionaram com vocês e foram importantes nas vossas vidas. – Gai falou, calmamente.

- Porquê? – O noivo tentou manter a calma.

- Porque eu nunca fiz uma missa na minha existência e não sei o que inventar mais, nessa coisa que tem que durar pelo menos uma hora! – Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam e suspiraram.

- Hm … okay … - Sasuke falou, se sentando.

- Agora, o Lee! A melhor influência de sempre, que confia na força do amor e da juventude! Que sirva de guia para as vossas vivências e que sempre apoie o vosso romance para ----

- PAREM! Eu, eu ... eu ... ahhhhhh! – Lee falou, se levantando repentinamente.

- Hunf, por favor ... isso está se tornando irritante. – Sasuke murmurou, se recostando na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Sakura-chan, você não ama esse homem! Você nunca teve o amor dele … - Sasuke não disse nada até que Sakura o olhou, zangada pelo silêncio. O Uchiha descruzou os braços e olhou Lee.

- Na verdade ela teve o meu amor na forma de amizade desde o início. – pensa por momentos e sussurra para si mesmo. – Ou pelo menos a partir dos 12.

- Você a abandonou! – Lee gritou, enraivecido.

- Eu tinha projetos para mim mesmo que não podiam ser adiados. – O noivo falou, olhando Itachi.

- Eu acho o seu argumento suspeito. – Lee falou, cruzando os braços.

- Eu acho a sua gravata feia. – O outro olhou a sua gravata e depois Sasuke, muito indignado. Começando a chorar num canto. – Finalmente. – O noivo falou, se virando para o altar.

- Sasuke, não ofenda pessoas assim. – Itachi falou, desapontado. Sasuke olhou-o, como hipnotizado.

- Sim, aniki. – pausa. – CALE A BOCA, ASSASSINO!

- Otouto … - Itachi falou, perigosamente.

- Sim, aniki. – se vira para encarar o padre e nota que obedeceu de novo. – Uh, eu tenho que parar com isto.

- Ow, pobre Lee … o que o amor faz a um coração puro. – Olha o chão e depois o público, sorrindo de novo. – De qualquer forma...

* * *

_**30 minutos depois …**_

- E agora falta quem … - pensa por momentos enquanto todo o mundo, exausto, rezava para que não houvesse mais ninguém. – A AKATSUKI!

- Ufff … - toda as alminhas se jogaram nas cadeiras, mais que cansados, enquanto Kisame gritava, entusiasmado.

- WOW! AKATSUKI! YEAHHH! – Itachi o olhou de lado.

- Você arruína o nosso bom nome. – O homem-tubarão se sentou, contrariado, quebrando o silêncio pouco depois.

- Hey.

- Hm? – Itachi falou, monossilábico como sempre.

- Você ligou pró resto da turma?

- Nem por isso.

- Uff … será que eu tenho que fazer tudo? – Kisame murmurou, enquanto pegava o celular. - Hey, líder! Onde é que vocês estão? Não ficaram de vir aqui ter? – Do outro lado, ouviu-se uma voz bem alta.

- Eu estou no topo do mundo! – Itachi suspirou e pegou o celular.

- Líder, deixe-se de brincadeiras. – pausa por momentos.

- Não, sério. Eu estou numa montanha bem alta, pelos lados da Gronelândia. – Itachi e Kisame se entreolharam. – Mas o resto da galera vai a caminho. – Kisame ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto falava.

- Líder, você andou bebendo?

- Quêê? Não! Só me fizeram respirar um pozinho branco e eu tenho que dizer … É FENOMENAL! – Itachi desligou o celular.

- Fique feliz por não ser o único arruinado da nossa sociedade.

- Por fim, a akatsuki é a única associação que consegue juntar, com sucesso, um chauvinista religioso, um tubarão, um não-emo, um homem obcecado com fantoches e, basicamente, um arsonista.

- Hey! – Kisame olhou o Uchiha traidor, irado. – Por sua culpa só ouvi o final da descrição!

- Acontece. – Itachi falou, naturalmente.

- Bom, eu acho que não tenho mais nada para continuar esse casamento… - Gai falou, enquanto coçava a cabeça, pensando. Sasuke ia começar a berrar com Gai quando algo começou a cair… muitos algos.

- Mas que…? – Sakura pegou uma foto que esvoaçava do nada, com Naruto e Sasuke se beijando. – OH, DEUS! – Todas as pessoas olharam as fotos que caiam aos montes, escandalizadas e depois olharam o outro casal.

- Hohoho… Quem chamou isso de casamento do século foi um génio. – Temari falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto guardava a foto. Gaara a olhou.

- Você parece uma maníaca.

- Cuidadinho com a linguagem irmãozinho!

- Oh meu Deus … - Hinata sussurrou, olhando a foto.

- Como é que é possível essa gente ter tanta coisa contra o casamento do Uchiha? – Shino falou, baixinho, enquanto olhava em frente. Uma moça olhou-o e apontou Sasuke.

- Você está falando Uchiha que está ali na frente e que é o homem mais perfeito do mundo?

- Acho que isso explica tudo. – O outro falou, afastando as fotos que caiam no topo dele.

- Eu sabia que isso algum dia se ia virar contra mim. – Sasuke murmurou para si mesmo, olhando o chão.

- Sasuke! Estou muito desapontado. – Gai-sensei falou. – Você me deve uma explicação.

- Eu não devo explicação nem porra nenhuma! – Ele falou, já furioso.

- Otouto, linguagem … - Itachi murmurou no meio da multidão.

- Sim, aniki … - Sasuke olhou o chão e depois acordou do transe, olhando Itachi. – PARE COM ISSO!

- Okay gente, minha culpa… minha culpa! Eu beijei-o. – Naruto falou, corando.

- Porquê que você o beijou? – Sakura falou, olhando-o. O loiro apontou a foto em que eles estavam pescando.

- Eu tinha apanhado um peixe. Estava excitado! Eu beijei o peixe também! … Mas eles não fotografaram isso. – Neji riu ao olhar a foto.

- Porquê que você está rindo? – Tenten falou, olhando o marido, muito irada.

- Porque fui eu que tirei a foto. – A mulher levantou-se, chocada.

- Você fez o QUÊ?

- Eu estava bêbado! – Tenten abriu ainda mais os olhos. – Ugh… okay, não era isso que eu queria dizer. Eu estava numa saída secreta com os rapazes para ---

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Neji olhou o chão e depois a sua esposa que estava prestes a assassiná-lo.

- Nós fomos nos divertir e acabamos roubando uma câmara descartável numa loja e ---

- VOCÊ ROUBOU? – Tenten falou, cada vez mais irada. Neji ia falar mas percebeu que estava cavando a sua própria sepultura.

- Bom … okay, eu vou-me calar agora.

- Quem fez isso? – Sakura gritou, furiosa e olhando para cima. Ouviu-se um risinho e alguém caiu de lá e bem no topo de Gai, que agarrou a menina. – Quem é você?

- Eu sou jornalista.

- Parece mais uma fangirl. – A mulher de cabelos rosa falou, desconfiada.

- Ah, não. Cancelei o meu cartão faz seis anos. – Sasuke rolou os olhos enquanto Sakura olhava a menina mais de perto.

- Então porque fez isso? – A jornalista falou, como se óbvio.

- Sou jornalista, faço o que todos o que todos os jornalistas fazem.

- Que é? – Gai, perguntou, colocando a menina no chão.

- Explorar maleficamente as fraquezas emocionais. – Enquanto no caos, Naruto se retirou, discretamente.

- Hm, toda essa confusão me deu fome. – pensa em ramen. - HAHA! Ow … mas eu não posso comer ramen agora … – Ele saiu para a parte da igreja que continha uma pequena cozinha. – Hm, vejamos … - abre armários e não encontra nada. – Tsk, para quê fazer uma cozinha se não guardam nada aqui? – abre uma gaveta e encontra café. – Haha! Isso vai ter que servir … agora, como é que eu preparo isso? – lê instruções. – Esquentar água? Okay … - encontra garrafa de água e coloca numa tacinha de plástico e coloca no fogão. – Agora é só esperar … - O que o pobre Naruto não sabia, é que o plástico derrete rapidamente … e que a garrafa de água era na verdade uma garrafa de álcool.

**Continua...**


	5. Marshmallow?

Decidi juntar o capítulo 5 com o último! x) Estavam muito pequenos separados e.e'  
O grande final :3 Não tão grande assim (em tamanho ou qualidade). Espero que gostem -.-  
Obrigado a todos os que deixaram reviews e aos que, em geral, leram essa fic n.n

**OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS:3**

**

* * *

**

**- - UCHIHA SASUKE NÃO PODE CASAR - - **

**Capítulo 5 - Marshmallow?**

- GENTE! – Gai gritou, fazendo todo o mundo se sentar e se calar. – Continuemos … - Enquanto Gai falava um pouquinho mais de si mesmo, um certo loiro entrou correndo discretamente e se encostou a Sasuke.

- Hey Sasuke! – O envolvido olhou-o de lado.

- Naruto ... casamento... – Ele murmurou, tentando manter a sua atenção em Gai.

- Ow, desculpe. - olha Gai. - Um momento.

- Então, você sabe que houve grandes fogos na Europa esse Verão? – O loiro falou, sorrindo vagamente. Sasuke respirou fundo.

- Você parou o meu casamento para falarmos do efeito do buraco do ozono? – Naruto ignorou-o e continuou a falar.

- Muitas igrejas queimaram. – Sasuke piscou os olhos.

- Sim... – Naruto sorriu largamente.

- Falando de igrejas pegando fogo, adivinhe o que eu acabei de fazer? – Os olhos de Sasuke abriram de tal forma que pareciam que iam saltar a qualquer momento. Toda a igreja os olhou.

- Naruto … - Ele murmurou, perigosamente. O loiro se encolheu.

- E-eu só ia comer qualquer coisa! – ele começou a falar muito depressa. – E depois eu só encontrei café e tinha escrito que era para esquentar água e juntar, eu peguei numa garrafa com água e coloquei num recipiente e depois o bichinho derreteu! – todo o mundo continuava a olhar Naruto, cada vez mais assustados. – E eu deixei derramar um pouquinho de água fora … que na verdade era álcool. Então como tinha derretido aquilo começou a alastrar por todo o lado! Depois eu encontrei um cestinho de comida. – Kisame congelou, pensando no que tinha acontecido ao cestinho que ele tinha trazido para o noivo. – E como não sabia o que fazer, joguei no fogo! E PIOROU! – Kisame se levantou e falou.

- Ah, isso é porque o seu irmãozinho aqui disse que você gostava de fogo. Logo, eu tornei a comida inflamável! – Sasuke olhou Kisame, chocado. Depois começou a juntar 2 mais 2 e notou que jogar algo altamente inflamável no fogo não era boa ideia. Ele encarou Naruto, de uma forma muito assustadora. O loiro olhou o chão.

- Hehe. Suponho que você já saiba o que aconteceu. – Sasuke cerrou o punho.

- Seu … - salta em Naruto. – GRANDE IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESQUENTOU ÁGUA? VOCÊ NEM PODE SE APROXIMAR DA TOSTADEIRA, O QUE FEZ VOCÊ PENSAR QUE PODIA "ESQUENTAR ÁGUA"?

- SASUKE! – Gai e Sakura gritaram, saindo para tirar o noivo do topo de Naruto. Iruka correu para o lado de Naruto, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Graças a Deus que você não saiu magoado! – Kakashi chegou ao lado também.

- E como é que você apagou o fogo? – Silêncio … Silêncio … todos se entreolharam e Ino soltou um grito abafado.

- Naruto! Você apagou o fogo … certo? – O loiro sorriu e toda a gente suspirou de alívio.

- Eu sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa!

- O QUÊ? – todo o mundo gritou e o pânico se instalou na igreja. – Gai seguiu calmamente até a porta que ia dar à cozinha.

- Tenham calma, eu tenho certeza que não é tão mau assim. – O padre abriu a porta e uma enorme chama apareceu, com enormes fumos à volta. Todo o mundo começou a gritar quando se ouviu uma voz no meio do povo.

- MARSHMALLOW! – Chouji gritou, se levantando, todo o mundo o olhou e pararam de gritar. Gai fechou a porta.

– Okayyy… talvez seja um bocadinho mau. Nada que eu não consiga resolver! – O homem apagou o fogo rapidamente com um jutsu e voltou para o altar enquanto esse lado da igreja se decompunha em cinzas. Todos se entreolharam. – Haha, ainda bem que não somos cristãos e que esta igreja só vai ser usada hoje, hein? – Ele falou, positivamente, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura recuperavam do trauma. O loiro se afastou lentamente e encontrou Ino, que o olhou de lado.

- Desculpe Ino … - ele murmurou. A menina sorriu-lhe.

- Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpa.

- Eu sei, mas …

- Ah, não se preocupe. – ela tocou as costas dele. – Daqui a pouco eles estão falando os votos e o Sasuke-kun vai estar humilhado demais para se lembrar desse pequeno incidente. – Naruto a olhou, perplexo.

- VOTOS? – Ino piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Sim, querido. Aquilo que eles dizem a jurar amor eterno e lalala … - Naruto continuou encarando-a. – Você não se esqueceu … pois não?

- Eu … eu … - O hokage gaguejou, preocupado. A mulher loira tocou a testa.

- Ai Deus.

- Ino-chan! O quê que eu faço agora! – Ele falou, preocupado, enquanto agarrava as mãos dela.

- Errr … primeiro, é melhor avisar o Sasuke-kun antes que venha a parte dos votos. Vá! – Naruto correu ao encontro de Sasuke e discretamente falou, enquanto Gai cantava (ou berrava) um pouquinho.

- Sasuke, desculpe. – O homem falou, olhando o chão. O noivo olhou-o e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, nesse desastre de casamento o fogo nem é nada.

- Eu desiludi você. – Naruto usou a sua cara mais adorável para o Uchiha sentir alguma compaixão por ele … sempre resultava.

- Você é um bom amigo. – Sasuke falou a Naruto, sorrindo ainda.

- Sério? Err... ótimo. Mantenha isso em mente nos próximos 15 segundos. – O hokage falou, notando que o padre tinha acabado de cantar.

- E agora, os votos! – Gai falou, muito entusiasmado. – Que eles prepararam para si mesmos! – Sasuke olhou-o, chocado, enquanto Sakura sorria. Depois sussurrou para Naruto.

- Você não me falou de votos nenhuns!

- Bom, você não perguntou!

- Uhg, ótimo. – A menina de cabelos rosa suspirou e começou a falar.

- A sua energia e paixão me inspiram em qualquer altura.

- Tsk, eu que o diga. – Karin falou, muito sorridente. Suigetsu olhou-a.

- Você é mesmo vadia.

- Você me dá um propósito para viver, eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você. Eu o amo e agradeço toda a felicidade que você me trouxe.

- Shika, eles não são fofos? – O outro não respondeu, olhando sempre em frente. -Shika? – ela repetiu, olhando-o. - SHIKA? – Ela sussurrou, mas de forma mais grave, enquanto o abanava.

- Uh? Ah, sim ... sim. – O outro falou, meio perdido, olhando em volta.

- Você estava dormindo de olhos abertos de novo? – A loira falou, colocando as mãos nas ancas.

- Hm? Não seja tola. – Shika falou, muito naturalmente, enquanto voltava a dormir de olhos abertos. Sasuke continuava nervoso, olhando Naruto com a intenção de assassiná-lo.

- Naruto, se você for rápido a fazer os votos, eu lhe dou ramen. – As orelhas de Naruto se ergueram com a palavra 'ramen' (A/n: como acontece quando os bichins ouvem um som mais alto).

- Ra ..men ... ra ..men ... ra.. men ... ra.. men ... – Naruto falava enquanto escrevia os votos.

- Mais depressa! – Sasuke sussurrou-lhe, enquanto Sakura decretava o seu amor eterno a ele.

- Ramen, ramen, ramen! PRONTO! – Ele gritou e todo o mundo o olhou. – Uh, eu quero dizer … PRONTO! Sabemos que você gosta muito dele e… eu … bom … - Todos ergueram a sobrancelha. O hokage ficou irado. – Impressionante como vocês só me ouvem quando não devem! – Sasuke tirou brutalmente o papel das mãos do padrinho, o mesmo continha apenas "ramen" escrito vezes sem conta. Ele suspirou, jogando o papelinho.

- Uh, eu nem estava pensando em casar com você mas ... – O Uchiha mais velho olhou Sasuke como se ele estivesse doido e Sakura continuou sorridente, esperando uma declaração de amor romântica … que todo o mundo sabia que não ia chegar. - E pela vez numero 25.325 que me pediram, eu decidi aceitar. – Todo o mundo continuou atento. Gai olhou em volta, chocado por apenas ele achar estranho o pedido feito pela mulher.

- Ela pediu você em casamento? – Sasuke olhou-o.

- Bom, tecnicamente … Mas era só brincando …

**

* * *

**

**_Flashback …_ **

- Ah, Setembro é o mês perfeito para um casamento. – Sakura falou, enquanto voltava uma página no calendário na casa de Sasuke. O homem olhou-a.

- Okay. – A garota piscou os olhos.

- O quê? – Sasuke repetiu.

- Okay, se você quer casar em Setembro casamos esse mesmo.

_**End Flashback …**_

* * *

Todas as pessoas piscaram os olhos, evitando rir.

- Uh, eu sempre pensei que você fosse mais romântico que isso, otouto. – Sasuke encolheu os ombros e apontou o colar no pescoço da noiva, ao membro da Akatsuki que fez o comentário.

- Depois houve o pedido oficial com aquilo.

- Hm, melhor. – O Uchiha mais velho falou. Quando se recostou na cadeira, um homenzinho qualquer se virou para ele.

- O seu irmão parece pouco dado a libertar sentimentos. – Itachi olhou-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O homem continuou. - Ele teve algum trauma de infância? - Itachi quase perguntou ao homem se ele sabia sequer quem o Sasuke era… ou quem ele mesmo era. E pensou por momentos. Era verdade que ele tinha sido ignorado pelo pai desde a nascença e que ele praticamente morria para ter atenção. E provavelmente o fato que a mãe e esse tal pai tinham sido brutalmente assassinados, tal como o resto da família, pelo seu irmão querido que ele tanto adorava e desejava orgulhar e que seguiria até o inferno.

- ... Não. – O homem soltou um "Oh" e voltou a se concentrar no casamento. Kisame olhou Itachi.

- Você acha que ele não sofreu um trauma? – Ele falou surpreso. Itachi encolheu os ombros.

Enquanto Gai falava, outro homem qualquer, dono da fábrica preferida de Chouji suspirou ao lado do seu melhor cliente.

- Aff … esse casamento vai fazer a minha filha ficar fechada em casa durante uns meses. – Chouji congelou e raciocinou rapidamente. A filha do homem era quem fazia a manutenção da pequena fábrica, se ela não estivesse lá, não havia produção! Chouji se levantou e gritou.

- PAREM! - Sasuke bateu com a cabeça na parede umas vezes.

- Uh, Sasuke? – O padrinho falou, tocando-o levemente no braço.

- Sim, sim... - vira e encara Chouji. - Porque razão estúpida eu não posso casar agora?

- Porque se você casar a produção de bolinhos vai terminar! – Chouji repetiu a lógica do seu pensamento a Sasuke… que passou os limites de paciência.

- Eu não quero saber da sua comida! Até que uma dieta lhe fazia bem. – O silêncio se instalou, Shikamaru e Ino olharam para Chouji, esperando o pior.

- Ele é muito burro ou muito corajoso. – Shika murmurou.

- Você se deve achar muito magro! – a multidão foi soltando opiniões durante a discussão.

- UHHHHH!

- Bom, digamos que estou nuns bons parâmetros. - Sasuke falou, bem orgulhoso.

- AHHHH! – o povo falou.

- A sua noiva só pode estar muito desesperada.

- WOOOOO! – o entusiasmo.

- Se esse fosse o caso, ela estaria casando com você.

- YEEEEE! – a concordância.

- Pelo menos eu inspiro medo!

- GHA? – a incoerência.

- Pelo menos eu não penso com o meu estômago! – Chouji soltou um sniff e começou a chorar num canto.

- AWWWWWW! – e, por fim, a pena.

- Calem o bico! – Sasuke gritou, irado. E ao mesmo tempo pensou que ninguém gostava de ver o menino gordinho chorar… apesar de ele já ser um homem e bem intimidante. Todo o mundo lhe lançou olhares zangados. Sasuke suspirou, frustrado, e pegou a mão de Sakura.

- Chega! Nós vamos fazer um intervalo, okay? – Sasuke saiu, arrastando Sakura, enquanto os padrinhos e o padre seguiam atrás.

- Bom, parece que isso vai demorar. – Suigetsu falou a Karin.

- Hm … - Ela ignorou-o completamente.

- E o quê que você diria a um convite para nós irmos no quarto ao lado para eu lhe mostrar o meu ---- - Karin olhou-o de lado.

- Você acaba essa frase e eu asseguro-lhe que não vai ter nada para mostrar.

- Tsk, como se fosse a primeira vez. – Suigetsu falou, não se deixando levar. Karin olhou-o, indignada e virou-se para Juugo.

- Juugo! Diga para ele calar o bico. – O envolvido respirou fundo.

- Eu nem quero ter nada com isso.

* * *

**Com o pessoal realmente importante nesse casamento …**

Sasuke entrou, irritado e Sakura puxou a manga do casaco dele. Olhando o chão quando o noivo a encarou.

- Sasuke, toda a gente tem algo contra esse casamento eu acho que … eu acho que o devíamos cancelar. – Todos a olharam, muito surpresos, encarando Sasuke depois.

- Você… você quer cancelar o casamento porque toda a gente tem alguma coisa contra? – O noivo falou, muito surpreso. Sakura quase chorou.

- Sasuke … - Sasuke ignorou-a e encarou o resto do mundo.

- Okay! Tudo bem … se é o que você quer. Precisamos de alguém que saiba ... comunicar.

- Ow, eu, eu! Eu sei lidar com pessoas. – Ino falou, erguendo o braço.

- Falar constantemente não é necessariamente comunicar. – Shika murmurou. Naruto olhou os amigos tristemente.

- Vocês nem sabem o que estão fazendo … - Sasuke cruzou os braços, tentando não se mostrar desapontado.

- Ela não quer casar, não vou obrigá-la. – Sakura olhou-o chocada.

- Não foi isso que eu disse!

- BOM, este é um resumo.

- Não! O que eu quis dizer foi para casarmos longe daqui! – Sakura falou, muito sorridente, enquanto pegava nas mãos dele.

- Sakura, você sabe quanto esse casamento custou? – Ele falou, quase gaguejando.

- Você é que quis uma coisa desse tamanho!

- Você é que quis a Ino a planear! – Suspiram.- Eu não sei se isso vai resultar.

- Claro que vai.

- OKAY! Vamos acabar isso de uma vez! – Sakura gritou, pegando no vestido e saindo, muito sorridente.

- AH! Esse é o espírito! – pausa. - Uh... bom, mais ou menos. – Ino falou. Todos saíram mas Sasuke ficou para trás. Naruto olhou-o.

- Sasuke? – O noivo suspirou.

- Eu não sei como vou voltar para um lugar onde todo o mundo quer estragar a minha vida. Como você consegue Naruto?

- É bem simples, Sasuke. Você sabe, eu --- - se apercebe do que Sasuke disse. - HEY! – Sasuke riu e bateu levemente nas costas de Naruto.

- Obrigada, eu estava precisando disso.

- Ah, de me humilhar? Claro! Esteja à vontade! – O loiro falou, sarcástico.

* * *

**De volta…**

Sasuke entrou e viu Chouji, ainda zangado. Suspira. – Chouji, se você parar eu pessoalmente faço com que a menina continue trabalhando.

- Yey! – O homem gritou como uma criança e voltou para o seu lugar, junto de um dono de uma fábrica, muito chocado. – Gai tossiu e prossegui de modo a que mais ninguém interrompesse o casamento.

- Se alguém mais está desconfortável nesse casamento, faça o favor de sair. – Ninguém falou por momentos. Karin olhou em volta e depois ergueu o braço.

- Eu! – Todos a olharam.

- Porquê? – Gai falou, confuso.

- Porque eu costumava dormir com o Sasuke e ela agora é que vai dormir com ele. – Todos os olhos se viraram para Sakura, que falou, se defendendo.

- E todo o resto do mundo quer, qual é a diferença? – Karin pensou por momentos.

- Okay, tem razão. – Gai ia continuar mas alguém ergueu o braço.

- Espere!

- O que é que foi agora? – Sasuke falou e todos olharam Neji que tinha falado, Tenten tinha um olhar homicida para o seu marido.

- Uh ... eu preciso de ir no banheiro. – Neji falou, quase incoerentemente. Todos suspiraram e Sasuke apontou o banheiro.

- CORRA! – O anbu correu até à casa de banho. No silêncio, ouviu-se um "Tshhhh" de água, depois um "ahhhm" satisfeito. Pouco depois, água caindo de novo. Algum tempo depois, Neji voltou ao seu lugar.

- Phiu, muito melhor. – Gai suspirou e continuou, com uma voz mais alegre.

- Agora, as alianças! – Emi se levantou, ainda zangada com o vestido e Kiba levou-a pela mão, sendo ele o responsável pelas alianças. Quando chegaram ao cestinho que descansava ao lado de Shino e Kankuro, Kiba abriu o cesto e ficou incrivelmente pálido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kankuro perguntou, espreitando.

- Não foi aqui que deixamos as alianças? Por favor me digam que não foi aqui que eu deixei as alianças e que esse ataque cardíaco que eu estou tendo agora não tem razão nenhuma de ser.

- Uh … - Shino falou, perguntando-se como podia esse casamento ser tão mau.

* * *

_**Algures no outro lado do mundo …  
**__**Com uma fangirl**_

- BUHAHAHA! Consegui roubar as alianças! Nunca vão consagrar NADA agora! – Ela falou, com uma voz grossa e cruel. E depois com voz fininha e sussurrando. – Hihi, um dia você será meu … - grita. – MEU! GAUHAHA! – cai do monte. – AHHH!

* * *

_**De volta …**_

Sasuke e Sakura já nem estranharam, apenas se sentaram, tentando manter a calma. Do nada, Sai apareceu.

- Eu acho que tenho solução. – Sai falou, sorrindo, enquanto pousava dois círculos no topo da mesa do altar.

- Que coisas são essas? – Sasuke falou bem alto.

- Alianças! – Sai falou, entusiasmado.

- Isso é ferrugem? – Gai falou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Eu não quero apanhar hepatite. - Sakura falou, assustada.

- Elas foram compradas na orvisaria de Suna, ao lado da muralha. – Sai falou, todo o mundo olhou os irmãos da areia.

- Não há nenhuma orvisaria ao lado da muralha. – Temari falou, honestamente.

- Pois, eles deitaram-na a baixo para construir o sapateiro. – Sai continuou, sorrindo.

- Nem nenhum sapateiro. – Kankuro falou rapidamente.

- Eles deitaram isso abaixo para construir o hospital. – Sai explicou.

- O hospital está lá desde sempre, segundo a minha memória. – Gaara murmurou, frio como sempre.

- Aí tem. São bem antigas. – Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros.

- Nós não precisamos assim tantooo de alianças, pois não? – Sakura perguntou, esperançosa. Sasuke concordou.

- Não é como se ele também soubesse benzê-las. – Gai grunhiu, meio ofendido com a verdade. – Depois compramos outras.

- Okay! – Sakura rapidamente concordou.

- Agora chegamos à parte mais importante! – O "padre" falou, orgulhoso.

- Você, Haruno Sakura, jura que vai fazer todos os esforços para perpetuar a espécie, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, independentemente de qualquer dor de cabeça, até que a morte, impotência ou menopausa vos separe? – Sasuke e Sakura piscaram os olhos e depois se entreolharam. A mulher gaguejou.

- Uh, tem a certeza que o discurso é esse? – Gai olhou a folha e depois encolheu os ombros.

- Nha, mais ou menos. A ideia e a resposta são as mesmas. – Sakura respirou fundo.

- Sim. – Gai sorriu.

- E você, Uchiha Sasuke, jura que vai fazer todos os esforços para perpetuar a espécie, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte, impotência ou a andropausa vos separe? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ainda assim respondeu confiante.

- Sim.

- Então, pelo poder investido em mim pelo hokage… - Naruto pensou por momentos que não se lembrava de ter "investido" nada nele. – Eu vos declaro … - todo o mundo esperou com entusiasmo. – MARIDO E MULHER!

- YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – todo o mundo saltou e berrou de alegria, não pelo casamento, mais pelo alívio de saírem dali após 7 horas. O casamento interminável parecia afinal ter fim!

- Hey! – Gai gritou e todos o olharam. – Esse negócio ainda não acabou. – Todo o mundo soltou um "ohhh". Gai sorriu e olhou Sasuke. - O seu futuro aguarda… - Gai falou, apontando Sakura para ele a beijar. Nesse momento, algo caiu no chão, assustando todo um mundo ao fazer um barulho enorme.

- Ups … - Naruto murmurou.

- Se esse é o meu futuro, até o meu passado começa a soar bem. – Sasuke falou, olhando o corpo sem vida na frente dele.

- Na…ru…to… - O mais novo membro da família Uchiha, com os olhos em fogo, perseguiu Naruto até Deus sabe onde. Sasuke ficou parado, olhando o corpo e depois o lugar de fuga do padrinho e da noiva perseguidora. Itachi se aproximou dele.

- Isso certamente dá um novo significado ao início do casamento. – Sasuke o olhou, confuso. Itachi sorriu (A/n: milagre o.o) e bateu pacificamente nas costas do seu otouto. – Se você tiver muita sorte, pode ser que o Naruto leve porrada por você cada vez que a Sakura fique irada.

* * *

E assim, concluímos que, até no dia do casamento, o Naruto conseguiu levar porrada de Sakura, irritar constantemente Sasuke e ainda assim, sair vivo do negócio todo.

_**  
"True love has no happy ending, because true love never ends."**_

* * *

**PRÓXIMA FIC:** Provavelmente sai amanhã à tarde x3


End file.
